


Do Elsas Dream Of Cloned Sheep

by Cybercitizen



Series: Collabs With Val [10]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Nudity, Selfcest, cloning, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Genius scientist Elsa has been working for many years on her latest project, the first full clone of a human being. Using herself as a test subject, Elsa's experiment finally works... and provides her with someone she and her sister quite frankly adore. (Elsannacest, Modern AU, Collab with Val)





	Do Elsas Dream Of Cloned Sheep

Elsa looked down at the piece of paper in her hand, before looking at the strange, cylindrical contraption that had taken up space in the room in front of her.

She had managed to develop and now build the device over the course of a couple of years - tinkering with first the idea of it and then working out the precise and difficult plethora of mathematical equations that would play into making the application a reality. First, she had worked out her methodology, and then the physics of what it would take to splice into her very own genome. Next would be the process of duplicating her DNA and accelerating the ageing process within a fraction of a second. And finally, she worked out how to make all of this chemistry, biology and physics happen, without not only killing herself but the end result too.

This had taken the most time, for years she had been toying with all the sums and expressions. When they were finally in a stable and sensical format, she began to apply them to mechanics and engineering - to create a chamber where all of this majestic science and science-fiction inspired physical mathematics would take place and incubate the entity that would be her very own doppelganger.

Creating a suitable and most efficient design for the chamber took some time, but with some help from her friend Kristoff, she managed to work on the blueprints and acquired funding for her vision from the University of Arendelle. Within a year after getting the design on paper, it had been built.

And now it stood the height of the room of her living room in front of her, the sliding doors open and ready to receive her for the final experiment. Of course, she had tested it. She had used at first a carrot, and the result was another of the exact same type and breed and size and everything, aged to perfection. Then Elsa tested her machine with a small mouse. Her pet mouse, Olaf that she and partner (and sister) Anna had had since childhood. The result was again, a perfect copy of their rodent, he was spliced and copied and now there was an Olaf in the mouse hutch with Olaf as well. Elsa was proud. But the next step was another realm of thought and premise entirely. She was going to use it on herself. Elsa had figured she could use the appliance to create a small team of helpers to hopefully relieve the world of all its ailments. With a batch of three or four or five of herself, there would be no problem that could not be solved; in theory. She was a genius but still could not predict the future.

Elsa reviewed her notes that she had made when the machine was complete - a full manual on how to operate the device and make sure it was used safely. Although there was very little safety to the whole thing since this was the first human test. She was a little fearful of her own creation but the sense of self-genius and achievement she had to simply see the cubicle made a reality soaked her with a feeling of intrepidation. She needed to use this machine, even if the results were skewed or faulty, Elsa wanted to put her mind to the test via the machine.

"Think about it, Elsa." She spoke to herself, clenching a fist and looking over the instructions she made for herself. "With just four of you, how much could be accomplished in a day? A week? Or even more? The possibilities… Are endless." She settled, putting the manual to memory and beginning the preparations for activating the cloning machine.

"First, we need a sample of my DNA, hairs from my head." She then opened her palm, creating an icy pair of scissors with which to snip with. A previous experiment had awarded her the gift of her powers of ice, the ability to create the frozen molecules in her hand and manipulate ice at her own will. With her skills developed from the accidental side effect of a serum designed to turn water into soda instantly, she had become adept at using and creating ice in any form. She held the frozen scissors up to behind her neck, at the ponytail of platinum blonde hair and snipped off a lock of it. "But that won't do. There needs to be more." She reminded herself, reaching for the syringe on the table and sliding it gently and slowly into her shoulder. The apparatus had two ports - one for her hair and another for her blood. The rest of the genome splicing would be done inside the machine. The whole thing operated like a three-dimensional printer, that was the simplicity of it, and also the genius.

While the invasive blood taking hurt a sharp spike from her shoulder, earning a wince from the scientist, it was done in a matter of seconds and the preparations were complete for the procedure. The scientist placed the hair into a small hatch on the side and inserted the vial of blood into a slot on the other. She remembered the methodology perfectly, after all, she had designed the thing. The scanners would disseminate the follicle and strand of the hair and crack the cells of her blood to slice into her genome. Once fully mapped and analysed, it would replicate in the secondary cell of the chamber, and another Elsa would be rapidly grown within moments.

Elsa was ecstatic at what was potentially about to happen.

With the hairs and the blood feeding into the machine, the process was ready and about to begin, all it needed was herself in the primary chamber to use as the template. She disrobed - clothing would interfere with the mechanism and skew the results to create a monster. When completely naked, with her gorgeous platinum blonde hair free flowing down the length of her exposed back, Elsa, intrepid and adventurous, stepped inside the Cloneatron, and shut the hatch, sealing herself inside.

Commanding controls were inside the chamber, making sure it could only be activated by those who were brave enough for the process. With the carrot and the mouse, Elsa had rigged a remote to activate the machine from the outside but had removed it just in case anything could and might interfere with her human trials. The metal made it cold and there was a natural smoke that gathered around her feet. Already the chamber had begun to san her physique and natural frame to use her as the template for the clone. She shivered and clutched at her nude shoulders, her teeth chattering. Her heart rate increased and Elsa felt an unusual amount of fear for the first time regarding one of her experiments. With the water formula that had bestowed her ice powers on her, it was a side effect she was party to and did not see coming. Here, she was fully aware what she was doing and what was happening and it made her shake a little with both excitement but a gnawing fear.

Programming the final touches into the command panel Elsa stood shaking still, thinking of the results - not if the process went wrong, but if it went so amazingly right. If all went as calculated and expected, as hoped, Elsa would exit the machine, and from the side pod, another Elsa would march out after her, identical in every way a twin sister would be, all except for a fingerprint, perfectly as developed. The genius Elsa could not wait any longer to see if she was the smartest woman, person, on the planet.

With brave and bold fingers trembling, she pressed the final key, and pulled down on the prime lever, letting the chamber turn dark and then red with the emergency lighting. It was starting.

The machine started to whirr and buzz into life, light lasering through the line of the chamber door with a red glow, almost sinisterly into the air. Nodes and nodules in the DNA slots then scanned Elsa's hair and blood with laser scanning hardware, beginning to map her genome, and in the center of the secondary pod around the side of the machine, a small shape of light began to form, rising up with a beam being emitted from a contraption to the rear of the device. The shape started off as a pair of dainty feet, before feet gave way to legs, then to a slender torso with arm limbs sprouting from broad shoulders. Overall the whole process was a lot like three-dimensional printing, building the fleshy shell and slowly developing the organs inside with extremely rapid growth. The being seemed an amorphous pink blob at first, no facial features or anything of the sort, before eventually, it took on Elsa's pale skin tone and tufts of blonde hair came from its head, flowing gorgeously as the templates were in the main chamber. Breasts began to form rapidly too, to the exact size and shape, with all unique features that Elsa had with hers, any bump and blemish or lump around the underside was perfectly replicated in no time at all. Nails were developed, as well as her facial characteristics; eyelashes, the nose, any cracks in her lips, the innate gloss to them, the smoothness of her beautiful cheeks. The region between the legs was made up the precise replication also, as well her knees, elbows, wrists, ankles, toes, fingers, and her forehead. Finally, it crafted the replicant's face in fuller detail as the process whirled to the final stages - those icy blue eyes and her beautiful rosy cheeks, finally becoming a complete replica of her in every detail.

Within minutes, the process was completed, and the primary chamber door slid open of its own accord. A small and polite 'ding' rounded off the end of the operation and Elsa timidly stepped out of the pod. With a snap of the wrist, she tapped into her ice powers and formed a gorgeous glacial dress of fabrics made of ice to cover herself. She forwent the cloak, but the pristine blue bodice accented her naturally angelic frame and she looked like a countess awaiting the arrival of a most important person at court.

The side chamber opened and out she came. The replicant, the copy, the clone of Elsa herself, stark naked and perfectly identical to Elsa in every way.

Elsa smiled. "It works!" She was ecstatic to say the last, belting out with wide eyes and a glorious smile that was so full of herself, pleased at how extraordinary the results were. It had been a success! The whole procedure had worked! She had cloned herself to an amazing degree, and she had done it. A woman. Elsa was officially a genius and a pioneer in the realm of science and engineering. "Oh, if only Anna was here to see this." She spoke to the clone as she stared at her creator, lips pursed and eyes a little blank as her mind began to process the first things in its life.

The clone blinked a few times, before its newly formed brain, complete with all of Elsa's memories, thoughts and emotions, finally came to compute cognitive thought in real time. It was as if a computer was booting up, and now she had fully started, the thoughts and observations began to make sense to her. She stuttered for a second, getting used to her new vocal chords and trying to speak. So much information was being processed in her mind, she fought to try to speak English. She looked at Elsa, before blushing softly.

"H-hello?" The clone spoke in a rather shy and adorable voice. A voice that was completely the same as her template's.

The scientist in blue smirked, trying to contain her excitement and gauge how successful the cloning process had been to replicate this stunning marvel of human achievement standing before her. "Hey there," Elsa replied softly, stroking her duplicate's cheek in a both and matriarchal display of loving affection. She assumed this new woman would be very much like a child out of the womb, needing tenderness and warmth from Elsa, who would have been equivocal to a mother for her - for the time being at least. "What's your name?"

"I... I'm Elsa, right?" The Clone asked herself and her creator, believing itself to be truly the genuine Elsa. "At least that's what I think my name is." She looked down at herself, holding out her naked palms and observing the rest of her nude body. The feeling of her frame was exhilarating, being alive, being real - being Elsa. She suddenly took notice of how naked she was. "Why am I naked?" She asked her creator in an innocent way.

Elsa chuckled, sensing how innocent the clone was in her childish first steps of being. "It's because I'm Elsa as well," the real article stated lovingly. "You, my dear are a clone of me. I used this device that I built to make you." Elsa explained, gesturing to the magnificent machine behind them both. The clone looked to it, the scientific computing and making sense in her youthful mind. She was following her creator's explanation to the letter and everything made sense. She looked at her naked hands again and made sense of herself. In her mind, she recognised that she was a clone, and that was okay.

"So... I'm not Elsa," the other girl said, softly, putting it together piece by piece. She was okay with it still.

"No, you are me," Elsa corrected her, a mothering smile on her face. She strode forward and held her hands. "You're just another me. If that makes any sense at all. I believe it does, or it will. Do you understand, my sweet?" While they had been talking, Elsa was unable to stop looking at the beautiful girl in front of her. It was as if she was staring in a mirror, but this was more than a reflection.

The clone nodded. "I... think I understand," she replied, a little astutely, a little nervously it seemed. "Could you get me some clothes? I feel a little cold." She asked, feeling the eerie chill coming from the machine and mixing with the draft from the room. The first iteration could not feel the cold through her dress, but the clone now seemed chilly through the nakedness.

"Cold?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "But If you're me, you shouldn't be bothered by the cold." She expressed, puzzled by this detail.

It was evident that perhaps the Clone did not have the resistance to the cold because she might not have inherited the ice abnormality her creator had through her system. Perhaps the powers had not carried across, which meant they were equally evident to not be a part of Elsa's own genes. Troublesome, but not catastrophic, it was just something Elsa had expected to be transferred to her clone as well. "Maybe I didn't get that part of you, Elsa, nor did I get your powers," the clone thought aloud. While it was no clear she did not receive a copy of Elsa's powers, she clearly had her mental capacity and aptitude for science. "Could you get me some clothes?" She asked her creator.

"Well, my ice powers are rather mysterious," Elsa admitted, still thinking about how they did not manifest in her duplicate like they could have done. The theory was instant that their source was something a lot more enigmatic than being stored in her DNA, which she had thought originally. "I'll find you something to wear, don't worry," Elsa reassured her, reaching for a stockpile of trappings she had gathered in the event that this very thing happened.

She handed a small menagerie to the clone, offering a red top with a low neck cut, white skinny jeans and a black choker to make her blend in with the current fashion. Underwear was included and as the clone dressed, she felt all the better, and very pretty indeed. She was soon sewing her platinum blonde hair in a plat that would be identical to the one Elsa the first often wore her hair in.

Elsa smiled, seeing how well her duplicate fit the hip ensemble and admired the handiwork the machine had done. Her clone's hips were lush and her frame in the clothing looked beautiful. Elsa was proud of both herself and her mind for creating such a splendid machine. "Now that you're clothed, hon, you're going to need a name."

"Why not call me Caissie?" The clone suggested, thinking up a name that would mean something to both of them suddenly. "After your middle name." She added so it made perfect sense to Elsa the first.

Elsa did like it, she smiled at the suggestion and looked over her replicated self, seeing the name fit her face and body. It was a little strange, renaming a woman that was very much herself. It was like picking a new name for her own self. But Caissie worked perfectly. "Very well then, Caissie," Elsa stated, seeing the name as a perfect choice. "That shall be your name." She then held her hand. "Now, let's go and get you something to eat."

She helped her clone by the hand and took her through the rest of the small room devoted to all things experimental and scientific into the full menagerie of the house in which Elsa and Anna lived together. It was grand and spacious, and the duplicate seemed to not be surprised at all of the shape and openness of it as all other guests were. Elsa could not help but smile as they walked together. As they walked up and out of the lab and into the main hall of her mansion, Caissie was completely in awe. "Wow!" She exclaimed, in wonder at the sight of the great manor that Elsa called home. "It's just like I remember." She continued, looking around the next room the walked into - the study that had belonged to Elsa's grandfather and his grandfather before him as well, handed down to the patriarch of the family until her father did not yield nor want for a boy of his own. Elsa had come to claim the room but Anna had her own sections of the boundless library that the study was. Books and tomes glossed each all over the room and Caissie smiled as she saw it all for the first time, despite knowing exactly what it all looked like from memory.

Elsa giggled. "You are me aren't you, you little munchkin?"

The platinum blonde proclaimed genius smiled all the more before giving her creation a loving squeeze as they continued to walk through the rooms of the estate. She was really starting to love this second version of herself just hanging around, just being herself, or themselves since she was still very much a lot of Elsa. That line of existential thought would prove to be a brain-melter to even Elsa as she dared to contemplate it. As she held her replicant, the thought of ever letting her go to be independent was erased from Elsa's mind. There was no way she was going to let the woman go unless she explicitly wanted to. She then ruffled Caissie's hair.

As Elsa led Caissie to her kitchen to hopefully get her something to eat, the clone started to stumble a little bit on her newly formed legs, like a toddler trying to walk to its mother. They still felt very new and untested, and walking proved difficult. Elsa could see why - she was as old as a newborn and yet had the body of Elsa's twenty-five-year-old self. Age would have to catch up with the body and the scientist theorised that it could take some time.

Elsa looked over her doppelganger, concerned. "Is everything okay?" She hoped that nothing had malfunctioned in the cloning process or some part of Caissie's body hadn't formed properly. She was shaking a little as they continued to walk. Elsa herself was still filled with pride and smugness of her own achievement but she deeply wished it would last and that Caissie would not experience any trauma induced by something Elsa's had overlooked.

Caissie nodded, easing Elsa's concerns. "I'm fine... I think I need some walking lessons." She informed her creator very innocently with the look of an angel.

They both burst out in a flurry of giggles at that.

"I'll teach you all of that later," Elsa promised again in her matriarchal tones, stroking her clone's shoulder reassuringly, holding her up under her shoulder as they walked down the corridor together. All of that would come soon enough, tests and diagnostics that would assess just how healthy Caissie really was. There would be blood work and examinations - nothing invasive but Elsa would need to look over Caissie for her own safety as well as determining if the Cloneatron was operational after all and ready for more human testing. "After we get you some food. I can't have you going hungry can I?" She doted on her duplicate and Caissie offered her creator a warm smile of acceptance.

The clone thought about what she would like to eat. Her stomach grumbled amusedly - obviously, the process had made her famished. Of course, it would! Her stomach was brand new and completely empty! Any nutrients in her system were a byproduct of being in Elsa at the time of the operation via the chamber. Caissie must have been absolutely starving. "If I recall, I think I would like some chocolate, or you would like some chocolate," Caissie stated, recalling another one of Elsa's memories. The cloned girl then sighed. "This is really confusing to me."

"It's alright, Caissie," Elsa replied, comforting her cloned self with mothering hands. She took to her, was almost even smitten with her own clone already. She was so beautifully innocent. "I'm sure in time you'll be able to tell the difference between my memories and your own in good time. I and Anna will help!" The original promised again.

Suddenly, Elsa and Caissie suddenly saw Anna, who had just gotten back from her shopping trip to town, heading towards them with bags in hand and a flushed face. She was still wearing her green outdoor jacket and was on her way to her room to slip into something more comfortable. In passing, she called a swift 'hello' to Elsa but didn't pay enough attention to see that there were two copies of her beloved older sister.

Caissie's eyes widened and she quickly ran over to Anna with glee. "Anna!" She cheered, before hugging her sister tightly, snuggling her close. In her mind, Anna was a source of pure light and happiness, her anchor, in a sense. She was the biggest beacon of joy in Elsa's life, and therefore, she was the same thing to Caissie.

The strawberry blonde pushed, hugging back from the rather bold version of Elsa wrapping her stronger arms around her frame. "Oh hey, Elsa. I didn't-" Anna then noticed Elsa standing a few feet away from her, past Elsa cuddling her. "Wait, what? If she's Elsa… then who the heck are you?"

Elsa giggled, finding her clone hugging Anna rather cute indeed. "It's alright, Anna. I see you've met Caissie." She noted a little smugly.

"Who?" Anna wondered, looking between Elsa and then Elsa, extremely confused looking. At that moment she then remembered Elsa's experiment, her sister having been going on about it for at least a year by this point. She looked directly at Elsa. "Wait... you did it? You actually made another you?" She asked, her tone a little like a surprised banshee as the puzzle pieces clicked into shape and she realised just who, and what was cuddling her warmly.

The gorgeous and intelligent scientist nodded, confirming Anna's theory with her arrogant smile, looking at Caissie.

The younger Anna grinned and then gazed into Caissie's eyes, smitten with her instantly. She knew that if she was indeed Elsa, she wouldn't mind her doing this. Suddenly she cupped Caissie's cheeks, kissing her sister's duplicate passionately. She'd done the same with Elsa for years, and now there was two of her. Anna didn't need any time to know that she was completely and tenderly in the deepest of love with Caissie as well. The kiss was amazing, and not the same as the kisses she and Elsa had shared. Caissie's taste was unique - lighter than Elsa's and not as piercing through Anna's taste buds. While Elsa tasted like glorious spearmint, Caissie was like cookie dough, Anna moaned into the exchange as she disseminated it, and smiled as she kissed the clone some more. A deep blush crept over Caissie's cheeks, but she quickly gave in to the deep and passionate kiss, sending her tongue deep into Anna's expansive and gingerbread-tasting mouth as they made out in front of Elsa. Caissie felt Anna's hands hold her slender, slightly wet form. Anna pulled away, cooing like a child and her eyes glassy with a beautiful love and lust. "Oh, Elsa, she's wonderful." She gazed deeply into her eyes, fully smitten with her. "And I love her name."

Caissie looked away shyly, feeling rather embarrassed by having just committed what she believed was an incestuous act. "I... I don't know why I let you do that... you are supposed to be my sister."

"Oh don't worry," Anna told her. "If you're Elsa, you should know I'm her girlfriend as well as her sister... and lab partner... and one who she has to remind to set the alarm before we go to bed." She then smiled, stroking Caissie's cheek, feeling the familiar touch of cold skin, cold she remembered from Elsa. "Caissie... would you like to go out with me tonight?" she asked politely

Icy blue eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, what?! A date?!" Caissie had barely been alive more than half an hour and now someone was asking her out? This was insanity.

"Why not?" Anna replied, with a little giggle. "I mean, you are technically my girlfriend after all."

The proud scientist nodded. "It's okay, Caissie. You need to have some time in the outside world to adjust and all. I can even come with you if you want."

"Y-you would?" Caissie wondered, slightly unsure about all of this.

Smiling, silently cheering the just-born woman on and finding her as cute as she found the adorable Anna, Elsa walked over to them and held her hands lovingly. It was madness, but Elsa, of course, found Caissie attractive. "Of course," Elsa told her other self, smiling reassuringly and hugging her. "I was a little nervous the first time I went out on a date with Anna. This will be just fine for you, I promise." She promised once more.

Caissie smiled, her heart knowing that it could trust the woman who made her. "Yes... I understand... Okay, I'll go out with Anna, and you, Elsa." She spoke, looking at her sister and her creator, her other self. Nerves infected her heart but excitement outweighed them perfectly.

Anna grinned in delight. "Yay! We can go to that new place Elsa likes!" She immediately ran to her room as fast as her legs could carry her. "I'll wear my new gown!"

The genius Elsa giggled at Anna's dorky reaction. "Caissie... I think you're going to have a very delightful evening."

Her doppelganger nodded. "I think I am indeed."

xXx

 

Later that evening, the three women, Anna and her two Elsas, were in a taxi heading for the centre of Arendelle City, having put on their Sunday best (despite it actually being a Wednesday evening now). Anna was wearing a beautiful burgundy dress, letting her hair out of its two braids and insisting it flow down her gorgeous back, exposed from the cut of the dress. Elsa had had her in front of the mirror before they had left, letting Caissie get even closer to her sister-girlfriend by letting her kiss and nibble at Anna's shoulder blades. It was electric, and each of them all loved the experience - Elsa kissing Anna as Caissie nipped her back. Elsa had chosen a splendid red dress, with long gloves that made her look like the imposed royalty that they had made for their status over the years. While their family had come from a shoe empire, at this point they had a social status that rivalled that of a Count. And Caissie, being the same size as Elsa, had borrowed an old teal coloured dress and filled the curves and size of it perfectly, of course, she did - she was the same everything as Elsa, and yet her own person already, slightly more timid and shy. After all, she was only born that morning.

Anna looked over at her sister's clone, smiling at her. "Everything alright there, baby?" She doted on Caissie, her hand on the younger duplicate's thigh letting her know that Anna was there and she would be tender and adoring of the clone.

Caissie nodded, still feeling a little shy and reserved. Anna's romantic affection was turning her on of course but she was still slightly new to it. The memories from Elsa were struggling to slice together with her personality, but she was not against all of this affection from the beautiful strawberry blonde. "Yes... well, it's all a little weird actually. Just a few hours ago, I was a hair on Elsa's head and blood in her veins. Now, I'm on a date with my creator and her lover." She giggled. "It's so strange, you know?"

"Don't worry," Elsa said to her, holding her hand and stroking it with the same matriarchal and dominant compassion and love that she had displayed since the moment that Caissie had come out of the secondary pod. "It's all going to be okay, we promise you. We love you, Caissie." Elsa told her clone, kissing her forehead.

Elsa paused, looking deeply into the identical eyes of her replicant. After a lingering few seconds had passed, they drew closer, and both copy and original began to make out in the back of the cab, with Anna's mouth coming to Caissie's neck to kiss her their as well.

Soon, they arrived at their destination, Anna getting out of the car first and helping her two lovely ladies out. They had arrived at a new restaurant in the city that Elsa and Anna had been frequenting. The food was amazing and they played the best music, especially since Elsa often played the piano here in her spare time.

The cloned girl was still in amazement of it all. The feeling of the cold air on her lungs, the sight of all the dazzling lights. She didn't know where to really start.

Elsa smiled, holding her hand. "It's incredible isn't it."

Caissie then shed a few tears. "Elsa... thank you for creating me. Just standing here... being in this world. It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Elsa remarked. "And I should know. You're just like me." Without any hesitation whatsoever, she then flung her arms around Caissie who created her, gently pressing her lips to her own.

Caissie wasn't surprised by this. She had known for at least the past hour that her creator was in love with her, and it seemed fitting that this as the best way to be close to her creation. She kissed back, holding her template in her arms.

Suddenly, Anna turned around, seeing Elsa kiss Caissie over her shoulder. She giggled. "Hey, save it for later you two!" She called to them, knowing that if they didn't break it up now, they'd be at it all night.

Elsa pulled away, leaving Caissie very embarrassed. The three women then walked into the restaurant, being led by the waiter to their seat.

As they took their seats and their food was brought to them, Caissie's stomach rumbled. "I... I think I'm hungry."

The younger sister giggled at the funny noise from Caissie's belly. "Trust me, Cloney, you're gonna love the food here."

"I hope so," Caissie responded. "I'd hate for my first meal to be a bad one."

She then looked down at the steak in front of her, cutting a piece off and placing it into her mouth. Her eyes suddenly watered from how beautiful it felt to taste. "Oh my god, it's delicious." She then started to scoff the rest of her food down, wanting to enjoy more of her delicious meal.

A giggle came from Elsa. "Your metabolism is kicking in, it seems," she noted, her scientific brain forming an explanation for the humorous scene.

Caissie gasped as she finished her food, burping softly. "Oh dear... I didn't cause a scene did I?"

"It's okay, sweetie," Anna said, stroking her cheek in a soft, loving manner. "I get that eager over chocolate."

"So I know, or rather I think I know," Caissie admitted, giggling slightly.

The blonde beamed with pride, leaning over her shoulder, smiling. She was very eager to kiss her creation again, the taste of her lips still very much on her thoughts.

Anna was eating her ice cream dessert, looking over the making out pair of twins to her left. She actually found it quite hot, having two versions of her beautiful sister in her life. Both Elsas were kissing, wrapping their arms around each other. If she didn't know better, Anna wanted to get between those lips, enjoying being kissed by them both.

Breaking away from the kiss, Elsa then looked over to the vacant piano on the other side of the restaurant. "Hey, Caissie, Anna," she said to her lovers. "Would you mind if I played a little tune for you girls?"

"Ooooh," Anna said excitedly. "I'd love to be serenaded by your music, dear Elsa." She grinned, hugging Caissie. "Cloney, you're about to hear the wonderful tones of Elsa, Pianist extraordinaire."

Elsa laughed. "I'm not that good, Anna," she played it down. She knew she was a great pianist as well as a scientist, but preferred to focus more on the latter part of her life.

The two girls watched as Elsa got up from the seat, walking over to the piano, her scarlet gown moving with her slender, curvy body. She then sat down behind the piano, beginning to play a tune. She let her hands dance up and down the keyboard, making notes as they went.

Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at Elsa's playing, her melody transfixing Anna and Caissie into a loving gaze. Both girls were in love with the song and the girl playing it. It was sublime, the harmony her left hand had with the right, and her concentration was equally split between the music playing and her two perfect dates as they watched from the sides. She smiled at both of them, winking to Caissie.

Caissie sighed, listening to the song with open ears. "Elsa... my creator... you're perfect."

Anna smirked, nudging Caissie's arm. "Damn right she is."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Here's a fun little idea I did with Val during our latest collab time together. It was her idea so she deserves most of the credit. Also, yes, Elsa's clone is named after her Broadway actress. Figured that would be appropriate.

See ya next time!


End file.
